The Adventure Time Truth or Dare
by Andreas392
Summary: What time is it? Truth or Dare TIME? Andreas and DragonEmpress2012 in the house! I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure Time Truth or Dare Land of Ooo and Aaa

A/n: Welcome to the Adventure Time Truth or Dare. We pulled out all the stops. We pulled out all the stops. I'm Andreas, and I'm

Andreas: Hey and welcome to Adventure Time Truth or Dare. We have everyone here so let's get started.

Finn: Hello everyone!

Fiona: Hi guys.

Jake: Finn can we go.

Cake: Yea Fiona let's go.

Finn & Fiona: No, not until we are finished!

Andreas: Wow, I see a couple here.

Finn: No, I like Flame Princess.

Fiona: I like Flame Prince!

DragonEmpress2012: Ok Touchy.

Andreas: Fiona Truth or Dare.

Fiona: Dare.

Andreas: You and Finn Tongue kiss for a minute.

Finn & Fiona: No!

Andreas& DragonEmpress2012: No, you have to.

Finn & Fiona: Fine.

They kiss for a minute & a half.

Andreas: You know you kissed for 30 seconds more.

Dragon Empress2012: That mean's you 2 like each other.

Finn & Fiona: NO WE DON'T!

DragonEmpress2012: Fine, Fine.

Andreas: Alright, Jake Truth or Dare.

Jake: Dare.

Andreas: This is from one of my secret viewers. Slap Finn on the butt.

Jake slaps Finn on the butt.

Finn: Ow. You slapped it to hard man.

Fiona: That's Gay.

DragonEmpress2012: Interesting, yes it is.

Andreas: Alright, Ice Queen, Truth or Dare.

Ice Queen: Hmm, I'm going with Dare.

Andreas: You and Ice King play seven minutes in heaven.

Ice King: I'm cool with it. What about you?

Ice Queen: Ok.

They ran in the closet.

Andreas: Alright, wait this is my dare.

Everyone: OOOOOHHH!

Andreas: I have to kiss PB.

PB: Wow. Ok, how long?

Andreas: On the lips for 30 seconds.

PB: Oook. No tongue though.

He kissed her for 30 seconds.

Andreas: Ice King & Queen come out. Seven minutes are up.

They come out Ice King & Queen is happy.

Andreas: Ok lets...

DragonEmpress2012: Let me do it.

Andreas: Fine

DragonEmpress2012: Alright Marceline, Truth or Dare.

Marceline: Hssss Trruuthh.

DragonEmpress2012: Do you like your Father?

Marceline: *starts to cry* Yes, I do, but I know he doesn't love me.

Andreas: Well we have a surprise for you. *opens door*

Hunsen Abider: Hello Marceline.

Marceline: Dad, I told u to stay out of my life.

Hunsen: Please, just listen. I do love you and I want to come home.

Marceline: No, I like my life here.

Hunsen: Well, I tried.

Andreas: DragonEmpress, Truth or Dare.

DragonEmpress2012: Truth.

Andreas: Would you date Ricardo?

DragonEmpress2012: Heck to the no.

Andreas: Last person because we are running out of time, Cake Truth or Dare.

Cake: Dare baby.

Andreas: Sniff Jake's butt for 30 seconds

Cake: no way that's a dog thing.

Andreas: You have to, it's the rules.

Cake: AAAAuuuaggghhh. Fine...

Sniffs Jakes butt.

Andreas: Well that's all the time we have I'm andreas392.

DragonEmpress: And I'm Dragon Empress2012.

Both: Wait for the next chapter.

Andreas: sponsored by NFL football. Catch the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure Time Truth or Dare Chapter 2: LIGHTNING ROUND, When the going gets tough.**

A/N: I'm Andreas, and I'm DragonEmpress2012. Welcome back to the regular show, just kidding. This is ADVENTURE TIME SUCKAS.

**Andreas:** Welcome back to Adventure Time Truth or dare. In this special round there is no more truth only Dare or double dare, Since no one in truth or dare fanfiction has anyone done it but I am about to make history. Alright DragonEmpress Dare or Double Dare.

**DragonEmpress:** Double Dare, Dork.

Andreas: you didn't have to be mean. Just for that 1 of your dares is to tongue kiss every boy (except me).

**DragonEmpress:** No.

Andreas: You have to, it's the rule and we can't spend all the game show arguing.

**DragonEmpress**: *Picks Andreas up by the shirt* When I say no, I mean no.

**Andreas**: *Teleports away from grasp with new Sword of Faith 3.0* You like my new sword. The power is even greater than the 2.0, now DO THE DARE!

**DragonEmpress**: *Pulls out 2 silver baler guns* Don't play with me.

**Andreas**: *Teleports*Takes guns*Teleports to volcano*threw the guns in*came back in 5 seconds* HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!

**DragonEmpress**: *SWEATDROPS* THOSE WERE DECOYS.

**Andreas: ***Takes all weapons (including Decoys)* teleports to Volcano* Came back in 5 seconds again.*

**DragonEmpress:** I have 2 guns and a knife in my bra. What are you going to do now?

**Andreas:** *teleports* Gets Ranma Sautomay*Turns him into a girl*he takes the weapons and leaves*

**DragonEmpress: **Wake up; don't you know I have u at gun point?

**Andreas**: Look behind you! *slashes DragonEmpress in back with sword*

**DragonEmpress: ***regenerate*

**Andreas: **I can regenerate too, but this death blast from my sword prevents you from regenerating.

**DragonEmpress:*Disappears sneaks up behind Andreas and chokes him, and he dies* Looks like our host is dead so ill be filling in for him and Black**

**Andreas: Can't kill me nicha. (Stands for nigga) I can't die. Time to use my Death Blast. *Shoots death blast and tries to kill Dragon Empress* HAHAHAHA now we can finish the game show.**

**DragonEmpress: *doges* we're already out of time, stupid.**

**Andreas: Frig well See u next time guys**

** Sponsored By Andreas Co**

**15 minutes could save you 15% or more on Duel Insurance.**

**MBC**

**The More You Know...**


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers,

I've said that I will stop truth or dare because my Co-Host has stopped and doesn't want to do it anymore. Now, I have changed my mind and I'm getting a new host PatrickDaPatt.l We will have a new episode with everyone in it and if you would like to be a co-host, I will take 1 more so it will be a team of three. If you win I will give you my email and we will be able to communicate for the new episode. The contest will end in 1 week, Saturday July 20, 2013. PM me how good you are at being wacky and at being an awesome co-host. I will be reading my PMs and if I end it early I will post another letter on this story.

Sincerely,

Andreas392


End file.
